Silent Love
by AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Link huffs softly as he walks into the boss room of Skyview Temple. He absolutely despises this mission that the Goddess has laid out for him. Why? -Contains yaoi and Mute Link-


**I started this story yesterday and finished it after a bunch of editing today, so I hope you all will enjoy it! :3**

 **I don't own the Legend of Zelda :P**

* * *

Link huffs softly as he walks into the boss room of Skyview Temple. He absolutely despises this mission that the Goddess has laid out for him. Why? He cannot understand why he would willingly save a girl who has always teased him for something that he can't control. You see, Link is mute. Zelda always thought that it was hilarious that he couldn't talk and would make fun of him relentlessly for it. Her father greatly disapproves of her teasing Link for something that doesn't impact her life at all. So, he arranged classes for Link that continued the boy's lessons with sign language, making it possible for Link to communicate his thoughts to everyone.

Link scans the room, his heart rate slowing quickly at the lack of any enemies in this room. Maybe he'll allow him to rest for once, as he hasn't stopped once during the entire temple to let his body replenish its energy. Rationally, he knows that he'll likely have to fight something else to unlock the door across the room, but nothing is here to fight yet, so he might as well enjoy it while he can. He allows himself to slump against the wall, head spinning slightly with a sudden exhaustion.

Suddenly, velvety laughter rings throughout the room and Link groans softly, not wanting to deal with anyone else at this moment. His eyes open lazily, having slipped closed during the dizziness brought on by his exhaustion.

Link looks towards the source of the sound and his heart immediately skips a beat. His eyes rove the person's body, finding the man the most handsome person that he's ever seen. The pale white hair that has to be unnatural and dark, hypnotizing coffee brown eyes.

Blood immediately rushes to his face when he spies a mischievous glint in those eyes, knowing that the other just saw him practically check him out. A sly grin spreads across the man's face and he approaches him slowly, Link's eyes widening at how seductive he looks.

"Well, well, well. I was planning on fighting whoever stood in my way here, but...I might have a different kind of fun~" Link stiffens at the luscious purr emanating from the man and presses himself further into the wall.

The man laughs before grinning seductively, "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? Or am I so attractive that you don't have any words left?"

Link looks at him dreamily before frowning when he realizes the other man's words. He shoves past the man and crosses his arms, eyebrows furrowing as he scowls at the ground.

"Oh, come on, skychild. I just want to hear that lovely voice of yours~" The man's response is a low growl from the boy before he suddenly whirls, his hands flying angrily.

The man just looks at him in confusion and he calms down, repeating the gestures a lot slower. -I'm mute, you idiotic, incredibly handsome man. You will never get to hear my voice- Link signs, not expecting the man to understand him, as not many know Hylian Sign Language.

To Link's surprise, the man begins to chuckle softly, "Oh, that's a shame...I bet you'd have a lovely voice, skychild." He then looks at Link, feigning shock, "Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself… I am Ghirahim, the Demon Lord who presides over this land that you call the surface. I prefer to be indulged with my full title, Lord Ghirahim, but I'm not fussy."

Link cracks a smile at this and pride wells up in the demon lord, a grin appearing on his face. He watches the boy for a reaction and is pleased when he sees the boy begin to sign. -Well, it's nice to meet you, Ghirahim. I'm Link.- Link's sapphire eyes flash softly with this, amused by the man's enchantingly narcissistic personality.

The main reason Link is being so pleasant to him right this second is the fact that the man isn't teasing him for not being able to talk, unlike Zelda who he's supposed to be saving. Of course, him being one of the most handsome people the Hylian has ever seen certainly helps.

They start talking, both of them wanting to learn about the other. The conversation eventually turns to Link's journey and he signs, -I don't even really want to be saving her anyway… She was always mean to me about me being mute…-

He's surprised when Ghirahim growls at this, "That's not fair! You were born with it, right?" Link nods, "Then she shouldn't judge you for this… I know Master would have never treated anyone like that."

Link tilts his head at this, so far everything he's heard about the Demon King has been negative, as he managed to get Fi to actually tell him what this journey is for as a whole. -What...what was he like?- Link signs nervously, getting a small smile from Ghirahim, nostalgia easily read in his dark eyes.

"He was a benevolent ruler, never hurting anyone who didn't deserve it. Demise wouldn't be cruel to humans either, everyone was equal in his eyes… That's why I brought the girl down here. I want to help get him out of his seal and the girl is necessary for that. You might not know this, but the girl, dubbed the spirit maiden, is the reincarnation of the goddess Hylia, the one who sealed my master away."

Link's eyes widen before he sighs, -You can have her… I don't care anymore.- Ghirahim just grins at this and nods. He'll get the girl the next chance that he has to find her, but he's too enamored with Link right now to go get her.

The two stay talking for several hours, neither of them wanting to leave the other. Eventually, Fi comes out of his sword to see what's holding him up and her eyes widen, "Master, I don't think that you should be with him. There's an 85% chance that he's not on your side."

Link scowls at this and Ghirahim mirrors the expression. Link signs to her, -I think I can tell if he's safe for myself, thank you.- Fi returns into his sword with that after making a displeased noise and the mood lightens, though they have to part shortly after.

"Skychild. I'll send you a message when I've caught the girl and you can be there for when I bring back my master, okay?" Link nods, a faint smile on his face and Ghirahim grins.

Ghirahim suddenly looks both ways before leaning in and laying his lips against the Hylian's own and teleporting away, leaving Link with a bright red blush on his face. The fog that settled over his mind during even that brief kiss soon fades away and Link stands up. He makes his way out of the temple, ignoring Fi's call to go get the next piece of the tablet necessary for his journey, knowing that he will not need to explore the next area if he's just going to abandon his mission once the demon finds his classmate.

Two weeks drag by slowly as he's impatiently awaiting the message from Ghirahim, telling him that he finally found Zelda. His mind never strays from the man even when he's in class, no longer caring about being a knight when he might not even stay on the island, as he'll much prefer to be wherever the demon lord is. A few times, his mind wanders to what would've happened if Ghirahim and he had actually had that fun that the man had mentioned in their first meeting. He's not ashamed to say that he's spent many a night in his bed, pleasing himself to the thought and memory of the demon lord.

So, as you can expect, his feelings towards the demon has shifted from just attraction to basically being in love with him. However, his heart is aching with the thought that the demon lord has forgotten about him or just used him to get to Zelda. He's also beginning to feel a bit empty as it's been far too long for him not to see the other man.

However, around halfway through the day, a scroll sealed with a blue diamond appears in front of him. His heart thudding heavily in his chest, he reaches for it, carefully pulling the scroll open and beginning to read.

"Dear skychild, Sorry it's been so long since we've last talked, but that frustrating spirit maiden just refused to be caught! But...it's finally been done. I'll be performing the ceremony to bring him back tonight if you'd like to be there~ Meet me in the Sealed Grounds. You can show up anytime that you like. I'll be there~ Yours truly, Ghirahim"

Link grins at this, relief flowing through his veins with the knowledge the demon lord hadn't forgotten about him after all. He gets to his feet and races over to the nearest ledge, leaping off of it and whistling for his loftwing. Crimson senses his anticipation and flies powerfully towards the beam of light leading to the Surface. Crimson takes him as close to the opening in the clouds before Link jumps off the bird, hearing a reassuring caw as he flies away.

Adrenaline causes his heart to speed up as he falls towards the ground below, the feeling delicious as it's been too long since he last felt it. His thoughts turn to the demon lord and his heart begins pumping faster for a different reason, excitement causing tingles to go through him. Once he's close enough to the ground, he pulls out the sailcloth and lets his feet gently touch the ground before he immediately sprints off, heading toward the bottom of the pit.

A grin stretches across his face as his assumption proved correct and he runs towards the man, his footfalls being near silent. He crouches forward slightly and leaps forward, pounding on the demon lord, clinging to the man.

"Well, it sure looks like someone missed me~" Ghirahim says, laughing softly at how excited Link is to see him again. Link just nods and nuzzles into the man's chest, hearing a shocked cry of his name.

Looking in the direction of the voice, he rolls his eyes when he sees Zelda. She immediately starts berating him for being so close to the enemy, the very demon that he was supposed to save her from. Link sighs softly and glares at her, instantly shutting the girl up. He starts to sign that he doesn't care what happens to her due to how cruel she's been to him and she begins to cry, terrified with how she's going to be used to revive the Demon King.

Link ignores her crying and Ghirahim just sighs at the sobbing girl, not caring about her at all. He looks over at Link, "Want to start the process now? I cannot stand her crying any longer." Link just nods and he smirks, beginning the spell to bring back his master. After a few minutes of chanting and humming, the spell is mostly in place, it just needs to finish on its own.

Ghirahim returns to Link with his part of the spell now finished, enfolding the boy in his arms. They both watch as the spell takes effect, neither one of them affected by her screams of anguish, the Imprisoned appearing and devouring the girl's soul as is necessary, a bright purplish-white light filling the area as he makes his change.

Demise grunts quietly as he stands up, reveling in the power given to him by the girl's soul. His hair flames and he flexes his hand, tasting the feeling of finally being back in this world.

Ghirahim looks at him in awe of actually seeing his master again, inclining his head forward with respect, as he can't properly bow with the Hylian in his arms. "Welcome back, master." He offers, his voice dripping with respect and submission.

Demise turns his head slightly to the side and a large eyebrow raises at the sight of his sword, his servant, cuddling up with an unknown person. He's never known his sword to be so affectionate with someone else, especially a person who isn't of their race. Demise moves his shoulders back, giving him the impression of being taller than he actually is, despite already towering over the two.

Link's eyes widen at how huge the demon in front of him is and he draws back, almost trying to hide from the man. He bites back a small whimper, not knowing whether the man will view him as a threat or not, even cloaked in Ghirahim's arms like he is.

Demise snorts softly at his reaction, knowing that the boy is not likely to hurt him by the sheer amount of fear radiating off of him. He gradually makes his way over to them, getting used to walking around like this once again, observing as the boy gets more and more nervous with his growing proximity.

Once he's just a few short feet away from the two, he clears his throat softly before asking in a gruff voice, "Who are you, child?"

Ghirahim's arms loosen slightly to let Link move his enough to properly sign his answer, the Hylian merely replying with his name. Demise nods slightly, easily figuring out why his sword is so protective and caring of the boy. Ghirahim has always had a soft spot for those who have been picked on or bullied for something they can't control, and to be honest, Demise does as well.

A gentle smile appears on Demise's face, softening his naturally harsh look and causing Link to relax slightly. "There is no need to fear me, young one. If my sword likes you so much, I will not hurt you." Link relaxes visibly at this and Demise chuckles softly, "Besides, if I did…" A shudder runs through the large man, "He'd scold me for days and I try to avoid angering him if I can."

Link giggles softly at the idea of the larger man being almost...afraid of the demon holding him, one who is much smaller than him. Ghirahim looks at his master affronted that he would talk about him like that and it only serves to cause the demon king to laugh a bit louder.

With a soft wave of his large hand, a black and purple portal appears beside them. Ghirahim smiles at the sight of the familiar structure and Demise smirks, "Ready to go home, Ghirahim?"

Ghirahim nods his head forward and Link looks at them, curiosity and caution filling his eyes. Demise notices this and smiles, "Don't worry, young Link, you'll be coming with us. It'll take time for me to reestablish my rule on this land, so we'll need a place to stay that's safe."

Link nods quietly at this and they all walk through the portal, Ghirahim not letting go of Link's hand. They are received with an uproar, all the demons ecstatic to see their king and his first in command after so long. Demise just smiles graciously and the crowd parts to let them through, the other demons gawking at the fact that a human just walked into their domain.

Demise lets out a warning rumble and the others stop staring at Link, knowing that he's here with their king's permission. A young demon, appearing to be roughly five years old, approaches him and smiles softly, handing him an enchantingly beautiful flower, "Welcome to our land, Hylian."

Link grins and takes the flower, an almost audible sigh of relief spreading throughout the audience. The girl just giggles and runs away to her parents, leaving Link to clutch the flower a bit confused. Ghirahim looks at him proudly, "That was a welcoming ritual, it usually determines who is willing to live with us amicably or not."

Link just nods and Ghirahim takes the flower, tucking it behind one of the boy's pointed ears. Link just smiles and Demise leads them to his castle, being centered in the town that's sprawling around them. The servants scramble with their king's arrival, all of them welcoming him graciously, having missed their master.

Demise just grins, "Ghirahim, go have fun with your Hylian." He then turns and strolls into his office, groaning at the sight of the paperwork waiting for him, though it's less than he thought it'd be.

Ghirahim nods and grins at Link's blush before turning and strutting off, dragging the boy with him by the hand, "Come on, skychild. You'll be living in my room with me."

They tour the castle quickly until arriving at the demon lord's chambers, not too far away from the chambers belonging to Demise. Ghirahim lets the boy in and goes to sit on the bed while watching Link explore his room, a small smirk crawling on his face from the sight of the excitement within the smaller male.

His eyes follow Link through the room, never straying from the beautiful body of the boy. Desire creeps up through him and a lazy smile appears on his face when Link freezes at the sight of him. One of his fingers crooks slightly, beckoning the Hylian towards him.

Link rushes over to him, his body flushing with the look the albino is giving him. Ghirahim grins and pulls Link onto his bed and slowly crawls over the boy, preventing him from escaping even if he'd want to. He situates himself between the boy's legs and just watches as the child begins to fidget underneath him, wanting something besides the man laying on him.

Suddenly, Ghirahim moves forward and connects his lips to Link's, causing the smaller male to gasp softly at the sensations, so much better than the fantasies that he's had. Ghirahim's soft, supple lips against his own teeth-worried ones sends a shiver through him and a desire like nothing else that the blond has felt before. Suddenly, the other's tongue worms its way into his mouth and everything intensifies, causing him to shudder under the demon.

His mind is reeling with the feelings and Ghirahim slowly explores the blond's mouth, purring softly at the innocent flavor of the boy under him. After a bit, he rubs his tongue against Link's, drawing it to tangle passionately with his own, both of them groaning at the sensations rushing through them.

A soft whine leaves Link's throat when Ghirahim breaks the kiss, missing the warmth of the other's lips already. Warm kisses are pressed down his jaw down to his neck, where Ghirahim begins to slowly nip and suck at the soft flesh. Link wiggles under him at the sudden pleasure attacking him and he melts into the feelings, mewling when the demon finds a particularly sensitive spot.

Ghirahim begins to actively bite at that spot, sending the boy under him into a moaning, writhing mess at such a sensitive spot being ravaged by that warm mouth. After a few minutes, Ghirahim pulls away and grins as he admires the mark left by his lips, marking this beautiful male as belonging to him and no one else.

His fingers move down Link's chest and grip the hem of the forest green tunic, quickly tugging it over the blond's head. He quickly removes the undershirt as well with the boy's boots and tights, leaving Link in only his boxers.

A flush quickly spreads across Link's face at the hungry look in the, now black, eyes belonging to the demon. An evil grin appears on Ghirahim's face and Link shudders, suddenly wanting to be possessed by the demon in front of him. Ghirahim's hands trail Link's bare chest, sending shivers of anticipation through the boy's body. His mind is already beginning to fog over with desire and lust, not wanting the demon to stop his actions, but wants more at the same time.

Ghirahim lazily pinches one of the boy's nipples, making it peak into a hard nub. Link moans with appreciation and his chest pushes against the fingers now massaging his nipples. A desire for more washes through Link and his need is met when Ghirahim leans down and wraps soft, pink lips around his other nipple, sucking softly on the sensitive nub.

"Ah! Gih rah~" Link moans out at the sensations, his back completely arched off the bed in pursuit of the pleasurable sensation.

A pleased purr rumbles through Ghirahim's face at how close the mute boy managed to get to his name. and he nibbles the flesh in his mouth, drinking in all the moans of the boy under him. Link whines when he removes his lips, mewling when Ghirahim presses those warm lips onto the skin of his stomach, causing the muscles to tremble slightly with pleasure.

Ghirahim presses a grin into the blond's stomach before dipping his tongue into the boy's navel, drawing a surprised, but pleased cry from the Hylian.

Link watches with hooded eyes as Ghirahim moves down even further before groaning as a wet tongue rubs against his sensitive flesh. His eyes are locked on the demon as he slowly takes the head of Link's cock into his mouth, sucking softly on the sensitive skin.

His tongue teases him softly before he takes the entire length into his mouth, sucking and bobbing his head, listening as Link releases moan after moan at the sensations. Ghirahim relaxes his throat and swallows around him, feeling the child's legs wrap around his neck, holding him into position.

He just continues to bob his head, drawing more and more cries of pleasure from the Hylian under him, purring softly with satisfaction. Tingles spread down Link's cock and into his core at the sensation, mewling softly at the feeling as a familiar tension coils in his stomach.

Ghirahim swallows around him again and Link screams out something close to Ghirahim's name, spilling his release into the demon's throat. Ghirahim purrs again at the flavor, swallowing up every bit of the delicious liquid.

Once he's certain the boy is done cumming, he pulls off the length with a lewd pop, grinning when he notices that the boy is still hard. He curls his hands under Link and flips the boy over, smiling wickedly when a startled cry comes from the previously relaxing boy. His eyes wander to the pale ass under him, his hands involuntarily going to caress it.

He presses his lips to the boy's ass, kissing it softly, causing Link to groan in appreciation at the feeling. Ghirahim drags his tongue across the puckered entrance of the Hylian, causing Link to cry out in surprised pleasure.

Ghirahim rubs the tip of his tongue across the outside of the boy's entrance before suddenly thrusting inside, rubbing softly against the Hylian's walls. He begins a steady rhythm of thrusting his tongue in and out of the boy, drawing pleased moans from the blond.

After Link begins to push his ass back into Ghirahim's face, he slips a slick finger inside the boy, thrusting it slowly, letting the boy get used to the new sensation. Link relaxes once he adjusts to the feeling of a finger in his asshole, any discomfort quickly shifting to pleasure. Ghirahim moves another finger into his ass once he recognizes the relaxed pleasure Link is feeling. The man's fingers begin to scissor, stretching him for something much larger.

Ghirahim slips a third finger into him before deeming him stretched enough to take his length without pain. Flipping the boy back over, he lines himself with the blond's entrance, beginning to push in gently.

Link groans at the feeling, it being weird and foreign to him. He eventually relaxes, surprised at the lack of pain, but feeling special at how the demon is caring for him. Ghirahim waits when he bottoms out, letting the Hylian get used to having his cock in his ass.

Link shifts once he's used to the sensation and he gasps at the feeling, it causing Ghirahim to begin moving at a steady tempo inside him. Ghirahim steadily gets quicker to the boy's pleasure, the room quickly filling with the sound of flesh hitting flesh. They both groan at the feelings, neither of them going to last long with these new sensations.

Ghirahim reaches a hand down and starts stroking Link's cock, tearing a scream from the boy's throat. His hand reaches the same tempo as his thrusts and soon Link is crying out, spilling over his hand. It only takes a few more thrusts before he's stilling inside the boy, growling as he fills the boy with hot, wet cum.

Link mewls appreciatively at this and they soon slump into the bed, managing to stay connected. Ghirahim just smiles when he notices that Link's fallen asleep, knocked out from the rush of pleasure. He leans forward and kisses the blond's forehead before whispering, "I love you, skychild."

What he didn't know was that Link was still awake and a small smile crawls across his face as he signs, -I love you, too, Ghira.-

Ghirahim looks at him in shock and happiness, pulling the smaller male into him. They both fall asleep locked in each other's arms, ready for a future together. One where they'll both belong, no matter their differences.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you thought! I would very much appreciate criticism as I am trying to learn how to add detail to my stories.**


End file.
